User talk:Sulina
Re:Sigh EDIT: Also let me prefect that I say everything with respect to your efforts and without hostility. As what I typed seems immensely hostile but is anything but the case. So Let me be clear and point out the obvious, I am an administrator, as in I have the final say with Aha, who is nice enough to concede, as I would, If I were to be wrong. I do not have to go through the same avenues as you would for one small edit, a given that can be empirically debated. What purpose would it serve to waste my time going through that bureaucratic process, on a wiki with three to seven people, just so I can bring my translator to come to this wiki and tell you the same thing. You do not follow the standard you're wasting my time with, and honestly I stay out of your way to allow you to assist the wiki. Because it would unfortunate out of all the times you changed pages and edited I asked you to put it in the talkpage. Do you not see the frivolousness of that? I don’t have much time to come here, and I’m frankly bothered that you come to waste my time having to do something that honestly will be fruitless in the end. This does more to waste the little time I have here that obstructs me from translating my Super Exciting Guides, Perfect Files that recently arrived and my Daizenshū's, because instead of doing that I have to waste my time with this meaningless, inane and quite nebulous process, when it accomplishes nothing. So in short, am I wrong? and what is your argument? If you don’t have anything don’t obstruct me. Because you make it seem that I come with the conclusion of "hmm let me change things to get you or Aha, mad" No. I come to the realization to check our material (apparently for good reason) because I want us to be correct. If i'm wrong I do not want to be anymore wrong for a second longer. And also expect more changes given that I will ask you to defend the current inconsistencies in our wiki, because I have to ask for your citation, your sources, because it is your claim to defend. So onto the main point we're here, Artificial Humans are not a thing it is a mistranslation from the weeb-ship of Kanzenshuu that incorrectly translated the Kanji. Just like King is not the King of Nations, Just like Teleportation does not mean Instantaneous Movement, you have to translate all the kanji if they mean one word. This is the basic of the basics, I had to put the "training wheels" back again to explain to you that Jinzoningen is one word. It means "1. Cyborg; Robot and second meaning: Android… " therefore wrong, unless you're going to pick the mantle of arguing based on objectivity do not obstruct me when I'm trying to fix the wiki from inaccuracies. Source: Daizenshū 4, confirms this calling it "Android" the full meaning of the Kanji, I don't care if Kanzenshuu the Bible of all DB weebs calls it that, but I'm being objective, I am not going to waste my time debating third-party source because muh subtitles 07:27, April 11, 2017 (UTC)